songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 15
| return = | withdraw = | map year = G15 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 15, often referred to as GVSC 15 will be the fifteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in the winner country of the fourteenth edition. __TOC__ Format Semi Final allocation draw Confirmed participants Confirmed participant that have their artist/song Past participant that will not participate|}} New voting features The GBU announced that from the fifteenth edition a new voting system would be introduced during the edition, making it the first major voting system change since the tenth edition. From now on every participating country could use a televoting for themself, they award two sets of 1-8, 10 and 12 points; one from their professional jury and the other from televoting and send their combined result. this feature must not be done, every country that want to do only a jury voting may continue to do so. For the frist time a Rest of the World jury will be introduced in the contest. The jury will not be included in either the jury or the televoting and will be announced as a separate voter by the presenters at the start of the voting. Viewers from the countries that are not participating will be able to cast their votes and the countries will receive another set of points. The Rest of the World jury will be introduced in the Final as well in both semi-finals. GVSC Second Chance Award : Main article GVSC Second Chance Award The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest. Everybody can vote in this competion the broadcasters and players form the Rest of the World as well. Participating countries So far fifty-four countries have confirm their interest to participation in the fifteenth edition. Malaysia, Malta, Taiwan, Trinidad and Tobago and Pakistan make their debut in the contest. Belarus will return after six editions, Algeria will return after five editions, Kosovo, Montenegro and San Marino return after three editions, Egypt will return after two editions, Hungary, Switzerland and The Netherlands return after a one edition break to the contest. At the moment Andorra, Belgium, Iraq and New Zealand will withdraw from the contest. Returning artists Måns Zelmerlöw returns to the competition for the Aland Islands, after his previously participation in the eighth edition for Sweden. Also Taylor Swift returns to the competition this time for Anguilla. Meanwhile, Shawn Mendes returns for Canada. Croatia will be represent by Severina for the fifth time. Medina returns to the competition for a second time for Greenland. Also Elina Born will represent Estonia for a fourth time. For Latvia returns Markus Riva for the fifth time. Russia will be represent by a former winner of GreatVision, Sergey Lazarev returns to the competition for a third time, after his victory in the fifth edition and participation in the eleventh edition. Maaraya will represent Slovenia again, after their previously participation in the eleventh edition. Ace Wilder will represent Sweden again, after her previously participation in the ninth edition. Also Switzerland will be represent from Eliane for a second time in GreatVision. Also Major Lazer return to the contest for a second time. Samantha Jade returns to the contest this time for United Kingdom, she already participate in the sixth edition for Australia. Meanwhile, Dua Lipa will represent Wales for a second time. Confirmed participants Other countries Unconfirmed countries * * * * * * * * * * * Entry change * changes their entry because of changing the Broadcaster from B92 to RTS again. Withdrawing * will withdraw from the 15th edition, because of the non-qualification last edition. * will withdraw from the 15th edition and will replaced with Hungary. * will withdraw from the 15th edition * TVNZ will not participate in the 15th edition, because of the non-qualification last edition.